SUMMARY The primary goals of the ENNCF Imaging core are to provide: (1) access to state-of-the-art light microscopy including confocal and widefield deconvolution microscopy, live cell imaging, multi-photon animal and tissue imaging, total internal reflection fluorescence (TIRF) microscopy, super-resolution Structured Illumination Microscopy (SIM) and image analysis equipment including Imaris suite, deconvolution and emerging technologies; (2) expertise and guidance on use of microscopy equipment, research design, image analysis and services through direct consultation with Core director and core personnel; and (3) an outstanding research environment that provides infrastructure, education and resources to foster collaborations between investigators and cores through organization of workshops, data clubs and user group meetings and maintenance of the Imaging core website with regular updates on recent technologies and data analysis platforms. These objectives implemented by the imaging core have proven to stimulate multidisciplinary research and innovation in basic and translational neuroscience.